dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuffle government
|leader= Amanito (†) Tuffle High Council (†) Various other leaders over the years (†) |members= Exitalia (†) Viros (†) Vitandi (†) Solitarn (†) Nivalus (†) Tuffle populace (†) |allies= None |conflicts= First Tuffle coup Second Tuffle coup Tuffles vs King Vegeta & Tarble Ocra, Artachoc, Saiyans vs Tuffles Vegeta's tribe (civilians) vs Tuffles Vegeta's tribe (civilians) vs Tuffles (2) Vegeta's tribe vs Tuffle army (TGW 4) Vegeta's tribe vs Tuffle army (TGW 5) Amanito vs Tuffle High Council Nappa's army vs Vitandi's army Paragus' army vs Tuffle army Zorn's army vs Tuffle army King Vegeta's army vs Tuffle army (TGW 7) Amanito's army vs Saiyan army Exitalia's army vs Saiyan army Viros' army vs Saiyan army Solitarn's army vs Saiyan army Dogom's army vs Tuffles Zorn's army vs Viros' army Paragus' army vs Tuffle army (TGW 7) Nappa's army vs Tuffle army Dogom's army vs Tuffle army King Vegeta's army vs Tuffle army & Amanito's army Dogom's army vs Exitalia's army Dogom's & Vegeta's group vs Amanito's army Zorn's army vs Solitarn's army King Vegeta's army vs Viros' army Paragus & Dogom vs Exitalia & Tuffle guards King Vegeta's army vs Amanito's army Saiyan armies vs Tuffle cities Saiyan Great Apes vs Tuffles Other unknown conflicts }} The Tuffle government is the governing body of the race. At its height, this faction operated across all of . This political organization suffered several setbacks during the , eventually culminating in their total destruction (along with the rest of the Tuffles) in Age 730. This faction is featured in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Role The Tuffle government is a vast network of political agencies spread across Planet Vegeta. They operate based on quasi-republican ideals. The Tuffle cities are run by elected mayors and elected lower heads of agencies. The government agencies are the same for all cities. Lording over these mayors are a group of five hundred senators who are elected by the general Tuffle populace to vote on and enforce laws. They come from every Tuffle city, and each city has the same number of representatives (10), so that each region in the Tuffle empire has an equal say in political matters. Each senator serves a term of 7 years, and they may serve indefinitely if continually re-elected. Of these senators, eight are appointed (by their peers) to the Tuffle High Council, and these eight are essentially the leaders of the Tuffle government. Collectively, they have the power to dismantle any existing law and strip any senator (other than one another) of their power. They also are the only ones who can declare war; and they have full control over the Tuffle army. In cases where the Tuffle High Council abuses their power, the senate is allowed to vote to remove them, and a simple yes or no vote can remove any or all of the council members. Then emergency elections are held in the cities those council members came from to replace them (removed senators cannot run for office again and are often ostracized from their communities, regardless). The Tuffle High Council issues collective decrees, preventing any single member from gaining too much power. The Tuffle government has operated on this system since the death of the . When General Amanito assassinated the entire Tuffle High Council during the Saiyan-Tuffle War to declare himself tyrant, that was the first (successful) time such an incident had occurred in modern Tuffle society. The government's policies are mostly libertarian in principle, allowing people to do what they want with few restrictions. However, all weapons are banned and the military is strictly regulated. Technology and medicine are also strictly regulated by the government. Taxes are moderately high, though significant wealth and class gaps exist. The government enforces an economic policy that is somewhat of a blend of standard capitalistic and socialistic philosophies. The government itself rarely makes or repeals laws - they usually just enforce what was originally created back 1000 years before the start of Dragon Ball. It is exceedingly rare for a High Council to impose new laws, especially ones that contradict Tuffle culture and ethics. In such cases, those laws are usually repealed by future High Councils (an example would be a High Council in Age 405 enacting a policy to decriminalize the hunting of for sport - this law was repealed the following year on the first day the next High Council began its first seasonal session). History The Tuffles existed on Planet Vegeta for many thousands of years, branching off from a common ancestor with the Saiyans millions of years before the start of the series. The Tuffles evolved to be a smaller, less powerful species than the Saiyans, and as a consequence, they were at a competitive disadvantage in most environments. The Tuffles were forced to live in caves or underground to escape the power and brutality of the Saiyans. However, after the death of the Last Super Saiyan, the Saiyan empire collapsed, and the species reverted to primal, tribal societies. It was at this time that the Tuffles were able to emerge from their caves and underground lairs to take Planet Vegeta for their own. With their superior intellect and technology, they easily swept aside the weakened Saiyan tribes, forcing them to take up residence in the inhospitable badlands. The government they designed as they quickly took over the planet was based on Tuffle political ethics, developed from years of being the subservient culture under to the Saiyans. Almost as soon as they took to the surface, the Tuffles expanded their ideals into an urban setting, and their system of government soon followed. By 300 years Before Age, they had already formed a constitution and set up the framework for the government that would reign over their species for the next 1000 years. In terms of actual governing, there were few incidents in the coming years, as the Tuffles made themselves the dominant culture on Planet Vegeta. Due to the species' passivity and general aversion to violence, few tyrants ever took over the government. As well, the quasi-republican ideals of the Tuffles allowed them to remove any abusers from power. There was of course the aforementioned incident in Age 405, as well as several other minor political scuffles that do not deserve mention here. Actual bloodshed, fighting over power, was a very rare occurrence. Yet two instances of rogue governments do exist (prior to the Saiyan-Tuffle war): The first occurred in Age 95, when a disgruntled Tuffle General stormed into the capital building, took the Tuffle High Council captive and declared himself tyrant. There was a military standoff between his supporters and the rest of the army for two weeks. Eventually, starving and exhausted, the Tuffle General surrendered and was banished from Tuffle society. He was forced to wander the badlands and deserts until he was (presumably) captured and killed by feral Saiyans. The second time a military coup occurred was in Age 591. This was was a much longer and bloodier conflict. In it, a group of Tuffle officers attempted to take over the government by killing all of the Tuffle senators in a surprise attack. The attack was partially successful; they stormed a session of the senators and killed over four hundred of them. Thereafter, the officers formed an oligarchy which ruled the Tuffle government with an iron fist for several years. They were almost as brutal as Saiyans, causing the people much suffering. But a surviving senator, who escaped to a nearby city, rallied the Tuffle people to his cause, to overthrow the power hungry Tuffle officers. What ensued was a bloody, 10 year long war between the Tuffle army and its citizens. The citizens, while outmatched and outgunned, greatly outnumbered the Tuffle soldiers, and eventually pushed them back to the capitol building. There, led by the surviving senator, they surrounded the capitol building, set it aflame, and let the mutineers burn to death. Thereafter, the Tuffle government persisted in relative peace until the start of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Due to most Tuffles not being experienced warriors, the High Council deferred their power to General Amanito temporarily to allow him to more easily command the Tuffle armies against the Saiyans. Amanito was not satisfied with only being temporarily made tyrant, and soon after, when the High Council revoked his powers (following a humiliating defeat), he murdered all eight of them in cold blood, blamed it on the Saiyans, and claimed the title of tyrant. This kept the people on his side, allowing him to continue to reign as tyrant until Age 730, when the Saiyans assaulted the Tuffles in the largest-scale battle the planet had ever seen, and, as Great Apes, hunted down and eradicated the species. With the deaths of all of the Tuffles, so too did their government, and their political ideals, die. Category:Military Groups Category:Governments Category:Organization Category:Organizations